Modern lighting devices based on high-power light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are now available make it possible to design an LED light module in a compact and variable manner during formation thereof. At the same time, the demands on an efficient heat management concept are increasing, since precisely those heat losses arising in the case of high-power light emitting diodes arise in a concentrated space and have to be dissipated from the light emitting diodes, since otherwise premature aging and hence a reduction in the lifetime of the light emitting diodes results on account of excessive environmental temperatures of the light emitting diodes.
A currently conventional design of an electronic assembly 10, as is known internally, is illustrated in FIG. 1. Here, light emitting diodes are soldered onto a printed circuit board 11, usually based on FR4 carrier material, that is to say a composite material composed of epoxy resin and glass fiber fabric, onto a populating side of said printed circuit board.
Here, the presently illustrated case involves a first light emitting diode element 14, a second light emitting diode element 15 and a third light emitting diode element 16. The printed circuit board 11 includes a first printed circuit board surface 11a as populating side and a second printed circuit board surface 11b on the opposite side. In addition to the light emitting diode elements 14, 15, 16, there are therefore further electronic components (not shown in FIG. 1) populated on the top layer of the printed circuit board, which is specified by the first printed circuit board surface 11a. 
Said further electronic components are soldered onto a first copper layer 12 on the top layer of the printed circuit board 11 as surface-mount components (surface-mount device, SMD). The copper layer 12 is designed here in such a way that the desired contact connections can be produced. For the case where routing of the circuit in a plane is not possible, an appropriate line network can be provided on the bottom layer of the printed circuit board 11 by means of a second copper layer 13, said line network electrically connecting conductor tracks arranged on the top layer of the printed circuit board 11 to one another. To this end, plated-through holes 17 (vias) are fixed in the printed circuit board 11, said plated-through holes producing an electrically conductive connection between the copper layer 12 on the top layer of the printed circuit board 11, that is to say on the first printed circuit board surface 11a, and the copper layer 13 on the second printed circuit board surface 11b, that is to say on the bottom layer of the printed circuit board 11.
The printed circuit board 11 is connected to a cooling body 19 via a layer of thermally conductive adhesive 18, said cooling body serving as a heatsink to dissipate the heat losses arising in the assembly 10 to the surroundings.